


Decorating For Christmas

by FreckledSkittles



Series: 2019 SVU Advent Calendar [20]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Smut, First Christmas, M/M, Married Barisi, Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, the lawyer husbands are at it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledSkittles/pseuds/FreckledSkittles
Summary: Day 20 of Advent Calendar Writing Prompts.That feeling when you're newly married and looking at your husband on your first Christmas makes you wanna bone.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: 2019 SVU Advent Calendar [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559359
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Decorating For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soul_writerr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/gifts).



> Fuck I hope this was good soul_writerr friend I really really d o 
> 
> This wasn't supposed to be so late but I got distracted with this thing called "life" and honestly like??? can you just calm down @ me
> 
> Anyway.,.,.,...here's wonderwall lmaoooo
> 
> Here is the last Twitter request I got! soul_writerr, who is a huge influence on a good majority of the things I write, had a wonderful suggestion that is honestly just something we all need okay the lawyer husbands DESERVE IT
> 
> I typically use four separate Tumblr posts to find prompts for this event. The prompt for this story is not from those posts, which you can find on the series page. soul_writerr suggested: Barisi lovely, slow love-making by the fireplace after decorating their Christmas tree 🥺 bonus points if they’re husbands and it’s their first Christmas as a married couple. <3

“Is that it?” Sonny asks as he steps back one last time to examine the tree. Their first Christmas as a newlywed couple with Rafael is going to be special, there’s no doubt in his mind. They have pernil—prepared with Lucia Barba’s recipe—finishing up in the oven, the mushroom-sausage ragù complete and cooling off, and the  _ crema de vie _ (Cuban eggnog) almost finished in their glasses. They had decided to decorate their tree gradually, taking their time over twenty-five days to place one ornament each on their tree. Altogether, the tree was extravagant enough to suit Rafael’s tastes and festive enough to satisfy Sonny’s traditions. Some of the ornaments were from their childhoods or from their families; others, and a good majority of them, were ones they picked out themselves, whether making them at an SVU holiday party or picking them out in the boutique a few blocks away from the courthouse.

“I think it looks good,” Rafael sighs, admiring one of the baubles he had received from his Abuelita with a fond smile. “We didn’t do half bad, did we?”

“I’d say it’s spectacular.” Sonny tries to bite back what he wants to say, what he wants to reveal, but he’s a bit too tongue-tied by the sparkle of light captured in Rafael’s eyes and the delicate shift of his hands over the ornaments. The evergreen pines have no match for the shade of his husband’s eyes, and Sonny’s heart pangs with each reflection of the fairy lights.

Rafael chuckles. “I think you’d be a bit biased.” He grabs his drink of eggnog sitting on their coffee table and takes a sip.

“Me, biased? Sounds like nonsense to me.” Sonny walks over to the kitchen, pecking Rafael on the cheek and slipping a hand down his side as he passes, to check on the food. The pernil looks just about ready, and Sonny takes it out with a pleased hum. It smells delicious and looks just as dark as the times he had seen Lucia make it, so he can only hope it’ll taste as good when it cools down.

Sonny looks up to let his husband know, but the words dry on his tongue and fall out of his head. He had been enraptured by Rafael the minute he met him, both in terms of physical attraction and his intellectual ability. The way he moves is captivating, the way he speaks is enchanting, and whether he’s spouting his love for Sonny or captivating a courtroom to provide a guilty verdict, Rafael Barba (Barba-Carisi now, he reminds himself) has him trapped. As if he could ever complain or find a reason to be upset with his husband’s character.

Rafael stands in the middle of their living room, simply drinking from his glass of  _ crema de vie _ and eyeing their Christmas tree with a fond look. The light from the flames brewing in their fireplace flicker across his figure; his outline is bright and lively, each flash of fire reflecting his personality and the pillars of strength he stands on. Sonny falls with him all over again. They were decorating for Christmas, but the simplicity in that idea cannot represent anything they have done. It’s the start of new holiday traditions, one of several to commemorate new beginnings to their lives.

“You’re beautiful,” he blurts out. Rafael looks up at him, a mixture of confusion and flattered thanks crossing over his features. Sonny continues before he can find an answer. “I know I say that every day, but I mean that. I used to have dreams of having a man like you in my life, and it feels surreal to see it happen.”

Rafael smiles, all warmth and sincerity, and Sonny bites back a pleased whine at the swell of affection that trembles in the center of his chest. “You really are sweet.”

Sonny walks around the kitchen island and sweeps his husband up in an embrace, cozying up in warm arms that squeeze around him. “I love you.”

Rafael hums and steps on the tips of his toes so he can kiss him, sweet and slow. “I love you. Maybe we should do something about it.”

“Like get married.”

“Or something a little more…” Rafael’s hands ghost over his sides and grasp his pelvis, and Sonny chokes on a moan, “explicit.”

It almost feels like no time passes. Sonny always marveled at how easy it was to fall into Rafael, whether it be his eyes or his words or his mind, if only because the same could always be said for Rafael. Every morning when he woke up second, his face broke into a pleased grin at the bright shards of the sky glimmering in the sun. He used to joke, before they were married, that it’s the real source of Sonny earning his nickname—the light that extended from the tips of his fingers and the corners of his smile was unlike anything the sun could produce. Sonny only laughed and buried his face against Rafael’s neck.

Time moves strangely when they’re together. Especially with the way Sonny is splayed out in front of the fireplace, his legs pinned under Rafael while he thrusts himself on his husband’s dick. Sonny relishes in the feeling of their naked bodies connecting, heating up from their contact and the pulse of the fire beside them. As dangerous as it is to have sex next to the fireplace, he can’t get enough of the way Rafael’s eyes twinkle with the fairy lights.

“I love you,” Sonny sighs, his eyes sliding shut as Rafael traces his hands over his chest, his own hands falling to Rafael’s hips in a tight curl. He writhes under his touch in a mute plea for more, always more, but he relaxes when Rafael nudges his nose against his jaw and pecks along the edge of his neck. His teeth are blunt enough to apply pressure, and they skim across his skin teasingly. Sonny groans and shifts his hips, growing louder when Rafael pins his hips down with a simple clench of his thighs. “Raf, please—”

Rafael moans against his throat and swivels his hips forward. He breaks into a grin when Sonny arches his back and cries out in euphoria. “You can talk all you want about the beautiful one in this relationship,” he huffs gently, eyes shining, “but the one thing I can’t put into words is how gorgeous you are.”

Sonny’s cheeks flare at the compliment, and he can feel his cock swell inside Rafael. “Fuck.” Swallowing roughly, he rolls his hips up and pants openly when his husband clenches around him. “Shit. God, Raf, you feel amazing.” His hand caresses his arm and squeezes his shoulder as Rafael raises himself up and plummets back down. Beside them, in the fireplace, there’s a loud pop and a few sparks that fly against the wall of the fireplace. Sonny eyes it while Rafael, clearly distracted, raises his hips and digs his cock further inside. “Maybe we should extinguish that first.”

“And waste firewood?” Rafael pants. He’s cut off by a scream as he slams himself down on his prostate, hands scrambling for purchase across Sonny’s chest. “God, you’re huge.”

“But the fire—” Sonny gets distracted with the pressure hanging down over him, his hips stuttering as Rafael nibbles up his jaw and snags his ear. The moan Sonny lets loose is lewd and dirty, dripping with arousal and a request for more. “Fuck. I don’t wanna burn the house down.”

Rafael chuckles into his shoulder and moves back so he can look at him properly. Sonny drags him down for a long kiss, humming and preening when Rafael guides his hand to his dick, heavy and leaking between them. Rafael, gasping hot and airy on his neck, bucks into his grip and chomps his teeth down on Sonny’s shoulder. He sucks an apology into the mark as compensation. The sensation rolls through Sonny at the same time another pop and a crinkle of fire echoes beside them.

Sonny nods to the fireplace, one hand running through Rafael’s hair and playing with the strands. “Really, we should take care of that.”

It’s no surprise that Rafael scoffs, but he stops moving and just sits in Sonny’s lap, his thrusts stilled with a strong clench of his legs. Sonny nearly goes cross-eyed at the mental image of Rafael’s ass squeezing around him and levels himself by clutching his husband’s thighs for stability. “I’ll take care of it, but that means one of us is moving, and I’m not removing off your dick until you want me to.”

Sonny thinks about it for a moment; it was a fair point. He doesn’t want to take Rafael off of him, no matter who’s going to take care of the fire. He’d rather focus on the fire between them, as corny as it is, and decorate his husband for Christmas. Sonny smiles at the thought and situates himself better under Rafael, who teases him with a nibble to his lip and a clench on his cock. Sonny groans, throwing his head back, but he breaks out into laughter when Rafael coos softly in his ear and encourages him with a circle of his hips and a kiss to the tip of his nose.

With their tree decorated to represent the growth of their new relationship, to the tune of their cries and moans, it seems fitting that they celebrate their new lives as newlyweds in the Barba-Carisi household on the floor of their apartment, shrouding each other with love and adoration in the light of the fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Well,.,..,,.here's to hoping I post on time again!! If not, please know that I do plan on finishing this event, no matter how late they may be
> 
> The next fic will be a second Rolivia fic! Because Amanda is a hot mess™ but Olivia loves her no matter what...


End file.
